Tienes un cabello muy hermoso
by Sally702
Summary: Todos se burlaban de su cabello y decían que parecía un tomate pero ¿todos? Drabble, Minato y Dejen su ¡review!


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un joven rubio, de mas o menos unos dieciséis años de edad, caminaba por Konoha. Su nombre, Minato Namizake, uno de los muchachos más conocidos por la ciudad, y no solo por ser uno de los más seguidos por las muchachas o por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, sino por ser alguien amable, alegre y bastante maduro para sus dieciséis años.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, y la noche ya caía. A él le gustaba más pasear de noche, pues el clima fresco y el viento en su rostro le fascinaban. Siguió caminado por los senderos del bosque, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó algo. Dispuesto a averiguarlo, caminó hasta donde provenían los sonidos. Finalmente logró saber que era, o más bien quien era.

Por la poca luz que quedaba, pudo distinguir que era una chica con cabellos rojizos. Lentamente se acercó, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Se sentó a su lado mientras la escuchaba llorar.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual lloras?-. Preguntó. Ella se dio vuelta, dejando ver sus ojos, pero algo irritados de llorar.

-¿Q-quien eres?-. Dijo ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento. Me llamo Minato, Minato Namizake-. Se presentó con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia-. Le respondió ella.

-Vamos, yo ya te dije mi nombre, supongo que es de modales presentarse-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-S-soy Kushina Uzumaki-. Finalmente se destapó su cara.

-Bueno Kushina, ¿te parece si te invito a cenar?-. Propuso el.

-P-pero…-.

-Anda vamos. Te gustará, conozco un lugar, Ichiraku Ramen. Te invito un tazón de ramen ¿quieres?-.

-Etto… b-bueno-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ambos caminaron a Ichiraku, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron.

-Mi-minato-san ¿Por qué me invitaste?-. Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, supuse que cuando alguien está triste, no hay nada mejor que un plato de ramen. Y por cierto, no me digas Minato-san suena con mucho respeto, Kushina-san -.

-N-no me digas Kushina-san, tampoco me gusta que traten con tanto respeto-. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-De acuerdo-.

Trajeron sus órdenes y se dispusieron a comer. Luego de un rato, Kushina iba por su tercer plato mientras que Minato iba apenas por el segundo.

-Vaya-. Exclamó él.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó ella tragando.

-Na-nada, es que jamás vi a una chica con tanto apetito-.

-Oh, l-lo siento-. Se disculpó agachando su cabeza debido a su vergüenza.

-Pero, no te preocupes, eso significas que comes y no eres de esas que dicen "no gracias" cuando por dentro están "dame esa comida"-. Ante este comentario, ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego de salir de Ichiraku, caminaron hasta una pequeña torre _(n/a: como la de Sakura Card Captor) _y subieron al ultimo piso. Ambos podían contemplar las estrellas y la luna. Ninguno hablaba, se mantenían ambos en silencio, mirando al cielo.

-Kushina-. Rompió el silencio Minato llamando a la chica.

-D-dime Minato-.

-Siento molestarte con esto de nuevo pero ¿Por qué llorabas?-.

-Ah eso-. Kushina puso una mirada algo triste. –Pues, de seguro… de seguro tu lo verás como una estupidez, pero la verdad… lloraba por mi cabello-. Al decir esto, se tomó un mechó de su cabello.

-¿Por qué?-. Peguntó acercándose.

-Pues… todos se burlan de mi cabello, dicen que parezco un tomate-. Una pequeña lágrima calló por su mejilla. –L-lo siento es tan estúpido e insignificante que llore por esto-. Limpiaba sus lágrimas. –Seguro piensas que soy una idiota, pero… odio mi cabello, es horrible, la verdad que tienen razón, parezco un tomate-. Ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla.

-Kushina, la verdad… tienes un cabello muy hermoso-. Le dijo Minato, ella se asombró y a la vez sonrió, era la primera vez que le decían que tenía un cabello muy lindo.

-M-minato…-. Ella se separó para poder verlo cara a cara. –Y-yo… arigato-. Susurró.

El chico fue acercándose lentamente a ella, inclinando un poco su cabeza y cerrando lentamente los ojos. Kushina se sorprendió, pero siguió las acciones de él. Lograron sentir las respiraciones agitadas del otro y finalmente, sellaron ese momento hermoso con un beso. Un beso suave, tranquilo, como si ambos expresaran el cariño que tenían hacia el otro, aunque se hallan conocido ese mismo día. Unos segundos estuvieron con sus labios uno al otro, pero se separaron delicadamente.

-Kushina, lo lamento-. Dijo Minato, al ver que ella lloraba.

-Minato, no te disculpes-. Sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?-. Preguntó el.

-Porque es la primera vez que alguien me dice que tengo un cabello... lindo-. Susurró esta última palabra antes de volver a unir sus labios otra vez.

_**FIN**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Bueno, se que es algo corto, pero estaba aburrida así que me decidí escribir este pequeño fic.**_

_**Dejen un review, por fas, no cuesta nada.**_

_**Pasen por mi otra historia "Contigo hasta el final", léanla y déjenme su review.**_

_**Me despido, y nos leemos.**_

_**Byee!**_


End file.
